¿Amistad con roce?
by Hina-asdf
Summary: Rima está confundida. ¿Es posible reprimir tanto la tensión sexual hasta tal puto que explote? Un malentendido hará que dos amigos empiecen a ser algo más. Pasen y vean :D


Ummm, este es el primer fanfic que he publicado… Más que nada me he animado por la rabia que me ha dado no encontrar ninguno decente en español. xD

A ver, los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla e_e

**Shiki x Rima.**

**Celos y amor descubierto.**

Rima era una vampira un poco rara, ya se encargaban sus familiares de recordárselo.

Trabajaba de modelo; su tez blanca, cabellos anaranjados y sus ojos claros cautivaban a todos los chicos. Tenía una fuerte personalidad y una afición descontrolada hacia la comida.

Su mejor amigo era un vampiro pelirrojo llamado Shiki, bastante sexy todo hay que decirlo. Él era el único que la conocía realmente, eran íntimos. Los dos estudiaban en la Academia Cross.

Cada día los estudiantes Nocturnos lidiaban con los de la clase Diurna. Rara vez ocurría un altercado pero, el destino quiso que un 16 de Abril al atardecer sucediese algo que cambiase totalmente la vida de estos dos vampiros.

Rima caminaba despacio acompañada de Senri, como era habitual, desde los dormitorios en dirección a la Academia. Los guardianes intentaban desastrosamente impedir el paso de los estudiantes humanos. Cuando de repente, uno escapa de los otros y se lanza hacia ellos.

-¡Rimaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan- Era un fan de ella, al parecer.

Se tiró para abrazarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó, aunque no puedo impedir que una de las manos del humano se apoyase en su pecho.

Fueron unos microsegundos muy largos. Todos se quedaron congelados, esperando ver la reacción de la vampira, pero antes de que ella hiciera nada, Shiki le pega un puñetazo en la cara al humano.

Entonces todos reaccionan y van a sujetar a Shiki.

-Eh tu, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Takuma al muchacho, que sangraba por la nariz.

-Ngggh- Solo puedo decir éste.

Entonces llega Kaname Kuran, tan intimidante como siempre y ordena que lleven al chico a la enfermería, entonces se vuelve hacia Senri.

-Y tu… Ya hablaremos después de tu comportamiento, estoy decepcionado.

Rima mira a Shiki, no sabe que decir. Él se voltea y sale corriendo por el bosque de la Academia.

Ella se dispone a seguirle cuando Ruka la detiene por el brazo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que Kaname-sama se enfade contigo también?

La mira indiferente.

-Se ha dejado los Pockeys- Rima desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_**CAPITULO 2··· En el Bosque.**_

Rima sigue el olor de su amigo, le resulta fácil habiendo estado tanto tiempo a su lado.

Lo encuentra sentado a los pies de un árbol; sus cabellos rojos revueltos tapándole los ojos, los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas levantadas, tenía un aura diferente a la de siempre.

-Rima –Gruñe su nombre sin levantar la mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber venido.

-Solo venía a ver qué tal estabas y veo que no muy bien. –Rima se sienta a su lado y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él- Kaname no estará mucho tiempo enfadado contigo, no te preocupes.

-Kaname me da igual.

Rima conocía a su amigo muy bien, no iba a ser fácil sonsacárselo y ella no quería presionarle.

Saca el paquete de Pockeys y se mete uno en la boca.

-¿Quieres? –Le ofrece el paquete.

El vampiro por fin la mira, entonces ocurre algo bastante inesperado, Shiki comienza a dar pequeños mordiscos al que tenía Rima en la boca hasta llegar a sus labios.

Comienza a besarla, pasándole un brazo detrás del cuello para profundizarlo.

Ella no había reaccionado todavía, había entrado en una especia de estado de shock.

De repente se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, Senri la está mirando fijamente.

Rima se pone completamente roja. Él sonríe al verla, pero dura poco y su semblante vuelve a ser serio.

-Rima, cuando aquel chico te tocó, la furia se apoderó de mi. –Hace una pequeña pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo- Ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo cosas nuevas por ti, mi forma de verte había cambiado, pero estaba aterrorizado. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Y la única en que puedo confiar y no sabía como te lo tomarías. Maldita sea… te quiero.

Él aparta la mirada.

Rima suavemente le gira la cabeza hacia ella. Pone sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le besa.

-Shiki yo…- Él la coge de la cintura subiéndola encima suya y la sigue besando cada vez más apasionadamente.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos estaba dando resultado. Las caricias y besos del pelirrojo la estaban volviendo loca y que Rima llevase falda y rozase sus panties contra la entrepierna de él, lo hacía gruñir.

Shiki le desabrochaba la parte de arriba del uniforme blanco mientras le besaba el cuello.

La vampira soltaba pequeños gemidos en respuesta e intentaba lo mismo con él. Pero el pelirrojo era más rápido. Termina de sacárselo y le da pequeños mordiscos y lamidas por su cuerpo. Ella le rompe su camiseta y se frota aún más con él.

-Rima…Rima –La coge de las muñecas- Si sigues no podré controlarme.

-No quiero que te controles –Se suelta y le desabrocha la bragueta del pantalón- Estás duro. –Pasa un dedo por su dureza.

-Grr –Pasa dos dedos por su clítoris, estimulándola suavemente pero a la vez rudo.

-Y tu estás muy mojada –Ella se agarra a su cuello gimiendo.

-Llevo soñando con esto últimamente, siempre me levanto y acuesto pensando en ti, me temo que me estoy obsesionando contigo- Pronuncia a la vez que saca su miembro por encima de los bóxer- Es tan grande como imaginé.

Vuelven a mirarse y se entienden perfectamente. Esto ya no hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
